endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Skill: Fishing
Fishermen can catch increasingly prized varieties of fish in exotic places. The unskilled can only catch fish if they are in smooth waters, with awkward gear. Professional fishermen can catch prized fish with honed tools. Fishing Net - 12g - Can be used to catch mass quantities of low quality fish in oceans or rivers. Flimsy Rod - 14g - Can be used to catch moderate quality fish one at a time. Can only be used in smooth waters. Deep Sea Rod - 32g - Awkwardly heavy rod that will not catch anything unless used in stormy seas, in deep waters. Heavy hook is ideal for catching crustaceans and large sea organisms. Harpoon - 90g - Spear launching, ship mounted turret used in sea fishing. Can be used to kill then reel in massive sea creatures. Steel Cast Rod - 210g - Professional grade rod, capable of catching things in most everywhere except for the deep sea and odd propertied waters. Rod of the Gods - 700g - The best rod attainable. Mastercrafted from the finest artisans in all of the coastal realm. Allows you to fish in any area. You progress in Fishing based on ( Length of Fish in Inches x Difficulty of Catch [ From 0.1 to 1 ] ). _______________________________________________________________________________________ Level 50: Aquatic Affinity - While fighting in water, you have +5 Attack Damage and Spell Effect. Level 150: Bait - Whenever you cast a spell on an enemy or attack an enemy, that enemy is forced to attack you instead of your allies. Level 250: Invoke Reflection - Minor Spell - The Fisherman replicates the pattern of undisturbed waters on a targeted surface, causing that surface to become reflective for up to ( Spell Effect ) seconds. Level 500: Deep Sea's Strength - +50 Max HP; When fighting in Ocean settings, or in water deeper than 25m ( Even if on a boat ), you deal +20% Attack Damage. Level 600: Waterborne - Minor Spell - Upon use, the Fisherman directs the party to the nearest body of water that is at least up to ( Spell Effect )m large in diameter. Level 750: Flounder - 15 MP - Become fully limp for a turn, gaining +90% damage resistance until your next turn. Also has a 10 + ( Spell Effect x 0.1 )% chance ( Up to 60% ) to restore 15% of your HP. Has to be the first spell cast this turn. Makes you unable to cast any other spells or attack this turn, unless you overcast. Level 840: Summon Water - Minor Spell - The Fisherman invokes the magic of the deeps, summoning up to ( Spell Effect ) gallons of water. Can only be used once every in game hour. Level 920: Hook, Line, and Sinker - Whenever you attack or cast a spell on a unit, that unit gets a victim counter on them. When you get a critical hit or an overcast on a spell targeting that unit, that attack or spell has +5% added to its effect for each counter on that unit.